The Different Elf
by Zenkx
Summary: Meet Meiou, a young elf who was very determined to escape the life she had. By running away from her tyrannical father, she meets Legolas and Gimli. Determined to live life and learn about the world to the fullest, she travels with them, only to realize t
1. Chapter 1

The girl with a veil continued to watch the other people down below, their robes shimmering with silks, their hair shining brightly from the rays of the sun. They continued to carry things here and there, as they prepared for their departure to the Gray Havens.

Unfortunately, the veiled girl had no intention of going with her brethren. She merely stood there on the balcony, her veil playing against the wind. She continued to stand there, as though transfixed at the movement of the people below.

However, watching her brethren moving back and forth, their long beautiful hair fluttering against the wind, their flawless faces smiling at each other, their lithe, slender bodies moving gracefully made the veiled girl sick. She hated them… she hated them all.

She sniffed and walked towards her bureau, where her brush lay innocent and untouched for the last few hours. She took it to her hand, her warm hands feeling the coldness of its metal handle. It was a beautiful hairbrush, the type of brush many mortal beings would love to get their hands on and keep. It was beautiful. This is why she hated it.

She threw the hairbrush angrily, where it hit her full-length mirror and breaking it to thousands of pieces. They fell to the girl's feet like tiny pools of water.

The girl's breathing heaved, her eyes flaring. She watched her reflection on the bits of mirror on her feet. Then slowly, she kneeled down at the bits of mirror and removed her veil.

The other girl that stared back at her through the thousands of pieces was, in her and her father's opinion, ugly. She possessed a very round, olive-toned, chubby face, framed by wavy, midnight hair that touched her behind the ears, which was tucked behind two, pointed elven ears. Her brows were soft, like raven's wings, but under them were huge, almond shaped brown eyes that clearly reflected her hatred. Her nose was her curse, for it was big and round, and rather squashed. Her lips were red, true, but it was too full for her face. She also had a rather thick neck, which was connected to her small, very plump body. As her father once said, she looked like big brown blowfish.

The girl's brown eyes flared with anger again, as she remembered her father. Screaming in anger and frustration, she shoved the pieces of mirrors using her hands. The shards pricked and cut her skin, but she did not care. She shoved them away from her screaming her heart out.

Instantly, the door of her room opened, and before she knew it she was launched a feet through the air, before falling heavily to a pile of pillows by her bed. She used her hands to push herself up, smearing her velvet pillows with blood and causing the minute shards of the mirror into her flesh. She was breathing heavily from pain and anger, as she faced the man who threw her…

Which happened to be her father.

"Man carel le (What are you doing)!" Her father yelled furiously, "Look at what you have done! You useless creation of Eru!" He grasped her wrist furiously and turned them palms up. "Rhaich! Look at what you have done to yourself! If you have wanted to die, I could have sent you to Minas Morgul! The orcs would benefit from your flesh as food…!"

"Gwanno ereb nin!" She yelled at the man, drawing her hands away from him. She was immediately thrown again by a stinging slap to her cheek. She raised a hand to her face, and as she did, her blood smeared her cheek.

"Worthless daughter! Curse of the Valar! You dare disrespect your father!" He raised a hand again to hit her.

But before his hand descended, a beautiful, frail female elf threw herself above her. "Daro i!" She yelled, "You will not touch her! She's is my blood!"

"As is mine, which makes it a lot worse!" Her father yelled back, "A curse has befallen us… having this female orc as a daughter!"

The young girl laughed bitterly, "Orc, you say! I've never seen a scarier orc than the one before me! And guess what, Ada! Garich i dhộl goll o Orch!"

Her father would've hit her, but her mother protected her body with every available limb, so he merely shouted, "Labo vi Orodruin, _Selde_!" He spat bitterly, and stalked off the room.

Her mother turned to her then, and said whispered, "Gohenon nin, Meiou …" She slowly rose to her feet, and gave her hand to help her up. "I was busy with the packing… I heard your scream, but he…" She stopped as Meiou gasped in pain, "What is the matter, chi…" She looked down as her own palm and saw blood. She immediately knew. "Ai…selde…"

Meiou shook her head, "Im harnannen… but I will be fine. I just need it bandaged…"

Her mother nodded at her and brought her to her bed. She stood up and left the room, but soon she returned carrying a small box of vials and cloths.

Meiou kept the pain to herself as her mother carefully removed the shards from her wounds and cleaned them. When the lady was done, she nodded, "Gen hannon, Amil…"

"My dear, how long will you keep this up?" Her mother said, "You will die if you continue this. I fear for you. I do not wish to lose a daughter…"

"I will not stop doing this… not until he gets me out of this tower." Meiou said defiantly, "I am a prisoner of my own home, Amil! I will rot and die in this accursed tower!"

"Please, do not speak like so, Meiou." Her mother said, "We have gone over this for centuries…"

"It has been centuries? Oh dear, I have forgotten!" She said sarcastically. "I have been here all my life, mother! Ever since you bore me! Just because of… of this!" She mentioned to her face and body.

Ordinarily, when she reveals her face to her people, they flinch, as if she's the ugliest creature Eru ever created. But her mother didn't flinch. She never did. She loved Meiou because she's her daughter. She was thankful. She only wished that her father had the same thinking…

"I honestly don't know why your father is doing this to you, Meiou. I have always thought that it was because he was protecting you…"

She scoffed, "Protecting me! Killing me, you mean!" She knelt down at her mother's knees as she whispered, "Please, Amil… let me leave. Let me run away. Let me see the world… let me leave his tyranny behind…"

Her mother's gray eyes watered, "I cannot let you leave, child… As much as I love you, I fear your father too. If it means locking you up here to protect you, to keep you from the harms that Morgoth has done to Middle Earth, then I would…"

"For me, there is no greater harm than the man who I am supposed to call my father!" She exclaimed. "I want to get away. I _need_ to get away. Away from all this…"

A fat tear rolled down the woman's eyes, "No… I will not…"

"But, Amil…"

"I SAID NO!"

Meiou looked incredulously at her mother, but soon her jaw set into a determined line. "I will leave this tower, and I'll do anything to get out of here…" She seized a large shard of the mirror and held it to her neck, "Even if it meant that I'd have to get out of here as a cold corpse!"

"Meiou! Daro i! Lau!" Her mother held out her hands to her, but she jumped away and ran to her balcony. She stood at its railing and said, "Why don't we make it easier? I could jump out here! Not only will I get out of the tower, I'll be a corpse without feeling pain! Wouldn't you like that, Amil! I'm pretty sure that my father would just love that!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Meiou stepped back to her room, laying the shard towards the railing she vacated. Her mother made a defeated gesture with her hands, "Alright, I will allow you to go, but under one condition…"

Meiou's brow lifted, "And what would that be?"

"When I call for you… when I need you… I want you to come back. I want you to return. Even if your father forbids it. Should something happen to me, I want you to return. Do I make myself clear?"

She was surprised at her mother's words, but she simply smiled. It relieved her mother quite visibly, for the woman's worried features softened and she also smiled. "Nothing will happen to you, mother."

"Maybe, we'll never know, child. Life is strange, but so is everything Eru created. Each is special and different. That is how the world works. During your travels, you will learn this." She smiled at Meiou again as she opened her arms to her daughter. She rushed to her embrace and smiled. She felt her mother take a deep sigh.

"My dear _selde, _Meiou …Namarie… Belain na le…"


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas…Legolas… 

_The water on the river rippled, and as his eyes looked up, a figure floated before him. She stood regally in front of him, her layered dress and veil drifting against the wind. The veil covered her face except her eyes, and he felt himself lost in the deep abyss of her earthen irises. The eyes crinkled, probably because she was smiling, as she lowered herself down, until their eyes were leveled. She raised a slim hand to his face, and touched his cheek, as her lips, still covered by her veil, slowly came down to his. He felt her lips press against his own, before she slowly drew herself away. _

_As their faces inched away, he whispered, "_Man eneth nin_?"_

_He raised a hand to her face, slowly trying to undo her veil. She was still smiling, but as he felt the veil give way, a bright light shone, blinding him and making the girl's face fade away. _

_He felt himself falling… falling…_

_As his body continued to fall into the unknown, he heard a whisper…_

"Meiou … Meiou … Meiou…"

"Legolas…Legolas…Legolas…" 

"Legolas… Legolas… Legolas!"

The handsome, green-eyed elf awoke with a start, his open eyes blinking as the morning sun penetrated through his irises. He blinked again and again, before his awareness and thought finally came back to him.

He raised himself up against his palette, and slowly looked around. His eyes immediately clashed with mud-brown eyes underneath a pair of wiry eyebrows. His lips turned up in a smile.

"Le suilon, Gimli." He greeted, as the dwarf he addressed smiled in return. "You seem to have had a nice rest. Your voice possesses strength once again."

"That's true, laddie." Gimli the Dwarf said, as he hoisted his axe to his shoulder. As Legolas stood up to look around, Gimli turned his face up to see him. Gimli barely reached Legolas' shoulder and possessed curly, mousy brown hair and brows, but what he has not in size and appearance, he makes up with his skill with an axe, and his companionship.

Legolas was quite the opposite. Like many of his elven kin, he also possessed beauty that a few Men possessed. A Prince of the Woodland elves, Legolas Greenleaf was indeed royalty, as shown in his bearing and graceful movement. His bright green eyes, fair face, long, silver-blond hair and slim body showed his elven blood clearly. Although, he was sure that his other elven kin would had raised a few eyebrows at him, especially at having a Dwarf for company.

"So, where are we off to today?" Gimli asked as he hoisted his pack and his ax once again.

Legolas sighed, "I feel like returning to the realm of the Lady of Light…"

"To Lothlorien…?" Gimli asked, then he shook his head, "I wish to return there too, but without the Lady Galadriel's face, I do not think it would feel as welcoming as before."

The elf laughed as he picked up his gear and started walking. Gimli looked up at him and trod on to follow him. "The Woods should be empty now, as Galadriel and her kin have left." He looked down at Elf-friend, "What say we visit there for the last time, and relive the time it was inhabited with their beauty?"

Gimli shrugged and grunted as he shifted his weight to his other foot to climb up a rock. "I guess the idea has merit. I wish to see if there is anything left of the Lady of Light there."

Legolas laughed at Gimli, and the dwarf returned his laughter with one of his grins, "You cannot let go of the Lady's beauty and grace, can you?"

"A beauty as rare as hers can never be forgotten." Gimli retorted, "Have you not seen a beauty that you yourself cannot forget?"

"Alas, Gimli Elf-friend, I have not." Legolas answered, as he swiftly moved up a rock and held out a hand to pull his friend. "You forget that I am an elf. For an elf, beauty amongst my kin is very common."

"So you say." Gimli grunted again as Legolas pulled him up beside him. He huffed for a while before following Legolas' long legs towards the road to Lothlorien.


	3. Chapter 3

"…Something is not right here…"

Legolas looked around and he said the same thing to himself. Beside him, Gimli has unsheathed his axe from his back. He reached behind him and felt for an arrow.

They were in the forest of Lorien, and they noticed… they _felt_… like there was something wrong. Lothlorien was supposed to be empty, as its inhabitants have left with Lady Galadriel. But there was something in the forest. Something alive.

"Daro!"

A voice echoed through the woods. Legolas raised his bow and arrow as Gimli had done to his axe, but he cannot find a target. There was nobody there.

"Man le! Man le carel si!" The voice echoed through the woods. Legolas looked around to see where it was coming from, but he could find no one.

"Rhaich…" Legolas whispered, and the voice came again.

"SEDHO! SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!" The voice boomed again. He noticed that Gimli seemed to have started to panic a bit. He swallowed.

" Legolas i eneth nin." He shouted back. "Suilaid, Edhellen …"

Gimli looked up at Legolas and whispered, "Are you sure he's an Elf? He could be a Dunedain Ranger. Like Aragorn…"

His elven friend shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure he's an elf…"

"Pedich i lam edhellen?" The voice asked, and he swallowed as he answered, " Mae…"

The voice seem to smile as it asked, "And your friend?" it said, "Does he speak his own tongue, or the tongue of Men?"

"Both!" Gimli exclaimed, "And I will speak more if you do not show yourself, coward!"

"SEDHO! AVO THANO RûTH VI GûR ALFIRIN!"

Gimli backed away at the thundering voice. Legolas mentioned for him to stay quiet as he spoke again. "Forgive him. He does not mean it…"

"He'd better not. I shall regret staining this place with his blood."

Gimli growled.

"Who are you? Why don't you show your face to us?" Legolas implored, "If you wish to shelter here, then can we not know each other? We seek solace in this forest too."

"Very well…"

A hooded creature in violet came out from the shadows of the trees in front of them. Something in the creature's appearance made Legolas' brows furrow. He took as tentative step forward as he asked, "Iston le?"

The figure tilted its head, as if to say it was confused, "No… I do not think so." The figure continued to walk to their direction as it spoke, " Who are you, and what are you doing here in Lothlorien?"

Legolas bowed slowly once again, "I am Legolas, son of Tharanduil of Mirkwood. This is my friend, Gimli, son of Gloin…"

"Mirkwood?" The figure asked, "You are a woodland elf?"

He nodded, "Yes. We have come here to visit the realm of the Lady of the Woods."

The figure slowly turned to walk around them. Legolas raised a hand to calm Gimli down, as the dwarf continued to look at the creature in suspicion. "The Lady Galadriel does not dwell here anymore. She has fled to the Undying Lands…"

"We know of this." Legolas answered, as the purple human continued to walk around them, "We came here to visit our memories, as there was once a time wherein we met with the Lady of Light and her kin."

"I see…" The figure stopped and turned again, looking at the two of them through the veil, "I myself is just a visitor here, as I was hoping to find elves here, to accommodate me. I had not known they have left, until I came here to find the forest empty." The figure raised a hand to mention them deeper into the forest, "Come, let us continue this conversation inside Caras Galadhon. I had cleaned one of the homes here, so it is fit for habitation…"

"Wait!" Gimli exclaimed, and the figure turned to him, "How can we be assured that you are not a creature of the Shadows?"

"Can a creature of darkness come into a place that dwells in light…?" The figure shook its head.

"What I meant was, how can we be assured that you will not harm us?" Gimli continued, "You hide your face under your cloak. Are you hiding something?"

Legolas noticed that the creature stiffened, "I have nothing to hide but my face, sir… for it is foul and ugly, as my people has once said." it said.

"Oh, come now!" Gimli exclaimed once again, "Legolas and I have been in wars against orcs and other foul creatures on Middle Earth, surely a human face is not that foul."

"And neither am I human, sir…"

The Dwarf' eyebrow raised, "You… are not mortal?"

"Lau…"

"What are you, then?"

The figure seem to hesitate, but it slowly raised a hand to it's veil and undid it. As the cloth fell to the earth, Legolas gasped…

Mainly because the creature, was a woman.

"I am an Elf, sir, the same as you, actually." The woman said, nodding to Legolas as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Her very pointed ears. "I am Meiou Linnadhiel… and I came from the kingdom of Thranduil. Welcome once again to Lothlorien, Prince Legolas…"

Gimli and Legolas stared at her for a few minutes, before Legolas grinned down at Gimli and said, "I told you she was an Elf…"

"I do not understand…"

Legolas, Meiou and Gimli all sat around a campfire, eating some lembas bread and roast deer. Legolas and Gimli have told Meiou their tale about their journey, but she was still reluctant in sharing her story.

"You are an elf, and from what I have learned, Legolas is the only elf that has not left Middle Earth." Gimli said as he took another bite of his deer, "Then why are still here?"

Meiou shook her head, "We have not left because of Sir Legolas." She looked over at the prince, "King Tharanduil has not ordered of our departure, mainly because he thought that you still have need of us. He is just waiting on your word for us to go to the Undying Lands."

Legolas shook his head, "I have no knowledge of this…"

"That is because we have no idea where you are, dear prince." She raised her eyes to the sky, "Whenever we sent a messenger to King Elessar about your whereabouts, the messenger would return saying you are not in Minas Tirith nor in Ithilien." She looked at him again, "Your father was so frustrated that he issued the order not to sail without your saying." She shrugged, "Although my father was very keen on not following your father. The only reason he stayed is because he had no idea where to put me."

Gimli was busy gnawing on his deer bone, but at Meiou's last statement, his attention perked up. "Where to put you? Why? Are you in some sort of exile?"

She sighed as she chewed the last piece of meat from her portion of the deer and threw the bone into the fire. "I was in exile, but I ran away."

"Please, Meiou … Trenaro i narn…" Legolas said as he leaned back to listen.

She sighed, "I… was exiled by my father, ever since I was born. He kept me in a tower beside our home, with only one door and a balcony. I was not to be visited, to be seen, and my door was always locked from the outside so I cannot leave. I am always enraged and threw tantrums all the time. I have no one to comfort me except my mother, who can only visit me if she had my father's permission…"

"You were exiled since childhood?" Gimli asked.

"Man agorech? What did you do to deserve such punishment?" Legolas also asked.

Meiou's eyes watered a bit, "It was not of what I did… it was of what I am." She shook her head again, "If you hadn't noticed, I am not exactly what you would call beautiful. My father, in particular, thought of me as a female orc. He did not wish that an ugly creature such as me be seen by anyone in Mirkwood."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, bewilderment both present in their eyes. Meiou saw their look and asked, "Mani?"

"He thought of you as ugly?"

She nodded.

Legolas raised his brow, "I do not think of you as ugly…"

"As do I." Gimli agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

Meiou looked into their eyes and saw that they weren't lying. She blushed faintly despite of herself and looked at the fire, as to make sure that they both wouldn't see her face. "Well, sirs… that is your opinion. My father's is different…"

Gimli leaned closer to her haughtily, "Well, then, Miss Meiou Linnadhiel of Mirkwood, has your father ever seen an orc?"

Meiou's black eyebrows furrowed together as she thought, "I… don't suppose he did…"

Gimli let out a laugh, "Then your father has never seen a travesty!" He looked at her and said, "Legolas and I have been at wars with orcs, with King Elessar at our side at that. And in all our years of fighting, we have never seen anything uglier than orcs. Real orcs." He smiled at her as he patted her arm, "If your father says you look like an orc, then he has never seen one. For I have never seen a prettier woodland elf than you, Meiou."

She blushed, "Well… I… don't know about that…"

Legolas patted her hand, "You should believe in Gimli's words. When he says you are a pretty elf, then you are one. But he can't say you're the most beautiful, as he considers Lady Galadriel as the most beautiful creature that ever walked Middle Earth."

Gimli's eyes misted over, "Ahhh… Lady Galadriel… now there's a beautiful creature if I ever saw one." He looked around the Lorien forest as he whispered, "It's not quite the same, not having her around here. Her light is what makes this place shine."

Meiou laughed a bit, "Her room is up there." She pointed up a flight of stairs.

Gimli pursed his lips and said, "There's probably nothing left there anymore." But as he continued to look up the stairs, his lips pursed more and more. Finally he cursed and ran up the stairs to Galadriel's room.

Meiou and Legolas laughed as they watched the dwarf bound up the stairs. As their comrade disappeared under the canopy, Meiou said, "Quite a character, this friend of yours. I do not expect anything else to be in there, but he is still hopeful."

"Dwarves are hard-headed." Legolas said as his laughter slowly settled down, "But his persistence can be rewarded sometimes. I feel that he would find something of hers up there. He'd probably pick-up a single thread up and still keep it."

Meiou laughed again, but as she was about to rise her hand to tuck her hair, she noticed that her hand was underneath Legolas' own hand. As the other elf noticed this, he drew his hand away and smiled nervously, "Goheno nin… I did not mean to…"

She shook her head, "Ú-moe edaved." She smiled as she drew her hand away from him and tucked it back into her cloak. "So tell me, Prince, Where shall you be heading after your rest here in Caras Galadhon?"

Legolas looked around as he sighed, "I think we shall return to Minas Tirith for a while, and visit King Elessar. We have not seen him for months and I long for his company. That is if Gimli consents with my decision…"

Meiou raised a goblet of water to her lips, which she has fetched from the fountains of Lorien. Although the place had been uninhibited for a while, the water was still crystal clear and cool. "Do you ever leave towards a place without your friend's consent?" She said after she lowered the goblet.

"Never… I never left to a place without him." Legolas looked up the balcony to where Gimli disappeared. "I will never leave without him, for he has become more than a friend to me. He has become my brother." He looked at her and grinned, "He's my younger and shorter brother, actually…"

Meiou laughed melodiously and Legolas couldn't help but laugh with her. For some reason, there was something in her that made him happy, and as their laughter died down, he found himself staring at her. She noticed this and asked "Mani?" underneath her grin.

"What is it about you that makes me happy?" Legolas whispered, as if he was speaking his thoughts out loud, "You laugh like there's no tomorrow… but in a graceful way that seems captivating… and endearing." He leaned a little closer to her, "Meiou … where have you been all my life…?"

She grinned again, thinking his words were a joke. "Where have I been all your immortal years? Locked up in my father's tower, where else?"

Legolas was about to say something when Gimli bounded down the stairs. He closed his mouth, stopping himself and turning his attention to his friend. Meiou looked up at him and smiled as she asked, "What did you find, Sir Gimli?"

He raised up a small veil and held it close to his heart as he closed his eyes to relish in some sort of memory. "I remember this veil very distinctly.", he whispered, making Meiou grin and raise a brow. "This was the veil she wore when she bid us farewell… when she gave me the three strands of her hair from her golden head…"

Meiou laughed again and slapped her thigh in mirth, which made Legolas happy again, and he laughed with her.

Gimli sniffed the veil and said, "Her scent still lingers, though it's mixed with the scent of the woods." He went to his pack and fixed it up right, making a pillow for himself. As he took his elven cloak around him as a blanket, he released a loud yawn and said, "Well, off to sleep with this dwarf. Tomorrow begins another day, and another journey."

Legolas peered at him from behind Meiou, "We leave for Minas Tirith tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly, Master Elf." Gimli replied as he kept shifting around on his palette.

Meiou raised her eyebrow, "Sleep? At such an early hour? It's not even Six in the evening!"

Gimli turned to look at her as he grinned and said, "I sleep for it is my wish to dream of Lady Galadriel, until the morning hours if possible." He laughed and bid both Meiou and Legolas goodnight before turning to his side again and falling asleep.

Legolas nodded, "I believe we should follow the dwarf's lead and sleep. We shall wake before dawn."

"I understand." Meiou nodded in agreement, as she went underneath a nearby tree and made a palette for herself and Legolas. As she was fixing their bedding, Legolas extinguished the fire and removed his weapons and hunting shirt, taking only a single dagger with him.

"Is that necessary?" Meiou asked as Legolas hid a dagger under his pillow. He laid down on the palette, a few inches away from her.

"Not really." He answered as he shifted to a comfortable position to sleep. "But every since Sauron's defeat in Mordor, his orcs and fellbeast seem to have escaped their lord's destruction." He looked at her as he said, "We still find orcs and other creatures roaming."

Meiou's eyes widened with fear as she whispered, "Are these… orcs and creatures… really evil?"

"Yes. They are." He said as he looked over at her as she shifted to look at him on her palette. "The Dark Lord Sauron's evil runs deep. His treachery is like that of Morgoth's. It dwells in the dark, and comes whenever unexpected. His evil is hard to contain. It's just luck and strong will that made us win against him." He smiled over at her as fear became evident in her earth brown eyes again. "Avo 'osto, Meiou. I shall not let anything happen to you."

Meiou's eyes brightened and she nodded in reply. She blinked once, then a look of tranquil came to her face. Legolas continued to watch her, and as her breathing slowed, he guessed that she fell asleep.

Legolas continued to stare at her, not blinking, as sleep finally came to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas blinked as he woke up, his open eyes looking up at the top of Lothlorien's green trees. But as his awareness began to settled in, he noticed that something wasn't right. And from the foul stench of the air, he knew what it was.

A giant warg came charging up from behind him, its foul mouth open and fangs bared as it was about to bite Legolas. His dagger caught in a tangle of blankets, he could only cover his face with his arms. But as the creature was an inch from his skin, a blade fell downward, cutting off the creature's head. The dead creature fell to the earth with a thud.

He looked up from under the cover of his arms to see Meiou, holding a long sword and looking fearfully at the dead warg. He looked at her blade, only to see that it was one of the swords that once fought during the Second Age. It had a long handle, and a long curved blade that shone like mythril, despite having black blood on it. As he watched Meiou lower the blade a bit, he saw how strong of a woman she was, and he was glad for it.

"Manen nalyë?" She asked him, her pale face staring at the dead Warg as she removed one hand from her weapon and reached it out to Legolas to help him up. He took her hand and raised himself up, looking down at the creature before looking in amazement at her. "You did not tell me you could fight."

"I don't." She answered and blushed, and Legolas smiled to himself. "I just did it on instinct." She raised her sword, "Maybe I was born to be a warrior…"

"I see." Legolas said as he looked down at her. She was full of surprises.

"I wandered throughout Caras Galadhon, and I found some things that could be useful to us." She bent down beside the pile of things near her. Legolas bent down, looked through the pile with her and started sorting around.

A few minutes later, Legolas and Meiou found some extra arrows, some clothes, weapons, blankets and some elven rope. They put them inside their packs as Legolas looked up and asked, "Where is Gimli?"

"He is on the river, awaiting for us." Meiou as she raised her pack to her back.

They walked through the forest and to the small port inside Caras Galadhon, where Gimli was waiting for them. Near him is a giant swan boat, and Legolas remembered the boat as the one Galadriel once rode.

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed jokingly that Meiou laughed.

"It was all I could find!" Gimli exclaimed, though the skin under his bushy brows and beard grew red with embarrassment. "It was the only one that could fit the three of us!"

"Whatever you say, Gimli." Meiou said as she slowly clambered up the boat. Legolas and Gimli followed her.

"What route shall we take, Legolas?" Meiou asked as Gimli and Legolas started paddling.

Legolas thought for a while before saying. "We shall land on the Lake of Rauros, before continuing on foot to Rohan. From there we rest a while and maybe borrow some horses from King Eomér…"

"You know him then? King Eomér of Rohan?" Meiou asked.

"Know him? Why certainly!" Gimli exclaimed, "Best Rohirrim I ever knew, good with both his land's horses and their masters. Surely one of the greatest men I fought with in the War of the Ring."

"Who was with you, during this war you speak of?"

"Well, there was me and Gimli. The great wizard, Mithrandir, who became Gandalf the White. King Eomér and his sister, the shield maiden of Rohan, Lady Eowyn helped us during the battle on Helm's Deep. King Elessär, who was once known to us as Strider. Then Boromir, son of the steward, Denethor…"

"He died near the lake of Rauros…" Gimli added.

"…and the four Hobbits of the Shire: Frodo Baggins, the ring-bearer, Samwise Gamgee, his gardener who became his most trusted friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck, esquire of Rohan and Peregrin Took, once Guard of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. There was also Faramir, brother of Boromir, who helped Frodo once. He became Lady Eowyn's husband and now rules Ithilien."

Meiou's eyes shown with wonder, "Such companions… how adventurous it must've been for you."

Gimli shook his head, "Aye, it was adventurous, but it was a war I'd never forget. So many lives claimed by death, yet there were so many lives that changed forever."

Legolas nodded, "Freedom comes with a price sometimes…"

His words made Meiou think and be silent for a while. As Legolas looked over to her, he asked, "Mani ceni, Meiou?"

"Freedom comes with a price…" Meiou whispered, as she smiled sadly at Legolas. "Yes… that is true. Freedom does come with a price…"

Legolas knew she was thinking of her mother, and stayed silent. Sometimes some things are better left unsaid.

"Welcome, Dwarf and Elf. It has been long since our parting."

Legolas and Gimli bowed to the man that sat on the wooden throne, and Meiou had no choice but to bow down as well. As they slowly straightened up, Meiou got a good look at Rohan's king.

King Eomér possessed a round, stern face under his long tawny hair and scruffy beard. His eyes were as brown as the earth his horses run on, yet it held a certain look of bravery and courage underneath it. His stance was wide in berth and his back was straight, which can clearly show his bearing and his strength as a leader. He was obviously a man of courage, of tenacity and of strength, and Meiou was quickly impressed with him.

"What is this? Another Elf traveling with you?" Eomér said, and Meiou's reverie snapped and she looked at him. He smiled at her as he asked, "What is your name, lady?"

She swallowed before speaking, "I am Meiou Linnadhiel of the Woodland Realm, King Eomér."

Eomér smiled, "I see. You come from the dwelling of Master Legolas?"

Legolas nodded for her.

"Welcome then, Lady Meiou Linnadhiel, to the land of Eomér King, Rohan. The home of the horse-lords." The young King addressed the hall in general. "I give to you my people, the men I have fought with, Master Legolas and Master Gimli. And their companion, Lady Meiou of Mirkwood!"

"Hail!" cried the men, which made Meiou jump in surprise.

"King Elessär has told me that you were traveling around Middle Earth." King Eomér said with a smile, "Why not rest and feast here a while before you continue on your journey?"

Gimli nodded, "We would be honored, King Eomér. Of course, a little ale with you might do us some good."

He laughed, "Master Dwarf, if I am not mistaken, it was the elf that had won that battle a long time ago."

"Then I come to reclaim my honor!" Gimli cried, "I will not let my record at ale-drinking be tarnished just because of some pointy-ears!… beg your pardon, Lady Meiou."

Meiou merely smiled.

"Then a duel it is then!" King Eomér cried. He addressed the hall again, "Our guest shall rest and dine with us! Bring in our finest ale and meat!"

The men cried, making Meiou flinch a bit. She felt herself being pulled close to someone, and she realized that the arm pulling her was actually Legolas'.

"Legolas, what are they…?"

"Would you like to freshen up first, Lady Meiou?"

She turned to look at Eomér, but before she could answer, Legolas spoke. "Yes… I think we would all do some freshening up. It has been a long journey."

"Then I shall order some water and clothes for you." Eomér said, and instantly three servants came up beside him, "Water for bathing and clothes for the young lady. And water for bathing for the elf." He turned to Gimli, who was already looking around for some ale, "And what of you, Master Dwarf?"

"Some ale is all I need!" Gimli cried as he finally spotted a mug brought by Eomér's men. "I shall wash up after my body is filled with food and wine!" He let out a loud yell as he started drinking with the men.

Eomér led Legolas and Meiou to one of the rooms, all the while speaking. "It has been years since I saw you last, Legolas Thranduilon. What has occurred during your journeys with the hard headed dwarf?"

Legolas laughed, "All has been well, Eomér King. The world has not changed much, except for the fact that it had grown more peaceful than when we first met."

"I understand fully." Eomér nodded. They stopped beside one of the rooms and he mentioned for Legolas. "This was once my room. Please use it as you wish."

The elf-prince bowed in thanks and looked at Meiou, "I shall see you later, Meiou."

She nodded to him as Eomér mentioned for her in the other room. "This was once my sister, Eowyn's room." She smiled in thanks at him, but she was surprised when he came in with her. "Aren't… aren't you going to the party?" She asked, a little unsure of the king.

He saw the look on her face and raised a hand in peace, "I have no evil intention towards you, Lady Meiou. I only wish to give a little gift while you visit here." He went to a nearby trunk and started rummaging through it as he engaged her in a conversation.

"So, how do you find your two companions? Were they good to you?"

"Yes. They have been wonderful." She replied, a little at ease with the young king now, since he had made his intentions clear. "Have you known them for long?"

"I only knew of them when I encountered them across the Riddlemark." Eomér replied as he continued to look deep into the trunk. "I found them suspicious. Who would travel with a man, an elf and a dwarf as company?"

She giggled, "Yes, perhaps that would be rather odd."

"But I admire them… Legolas and Gimli." Eomér said, stopping a bit as if reminiscing something. "Our fellowship remains strong because of them, and perhaps because of the Hobbits as well. Their friendship runs deep, even if they are of different races." He sighed, "They have only each other now. But how I wish…" he stopped.

Meiou's brows furrowed, "How you wish what?"

He shrugged and returned to rummaging the trunk. Only when he had unearthed a leather pack embellished in gold did he answer her. "I have wished for long that the fellowship would find love in Middle Earth. Elessär had Arwen, my sister had Faramir… and from what I have heard, three of the four Halflings are married." He sighed as he stood in front of Meiou, "Gimli is rather unfortunate, for the women of his race is less. But you…" He smiled as he shook his head, "I have always wanted Legolas to find happiness in the arms of a she-elf."

She immediately knew his meaning and she raised her hands up in protest, "Oh, no sire! I have no…"

"This is for you." Eomér cut in, as he laid the leather pack to her arms. "I wish for you to use it tonight at dinner. I shall now take my leave of you." He gave a smile, which to her, looked like he was conspiring something, before leaving out the door.

Meiou was a little confused at his smile, but much more at Eomér's thinking that she could be the one for Legolas. She shook her head mentally as she laid the pack down on the bed. Slowly, she removed the leather cover. Only when she had opened the package to open did she let out a breath.

"Oh… you have got to be jesting…"

Legolas watched as Gimli fell down for the count for the second time. He smiled as he looked at the men of Rohan and said, "Game over."

The men laughed as two of them dragged Gimli out to one of the guestrooms to have him sleep off the effects of the ale. Legolas drank the last of draught as Eomér came to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sir Elf? Is the bathing water to your liking?" He said, grabbing a mug of ale and drinking from it.

Legolas smiled at him, "Magnificently, Eomér King. I am relaxed and revived by the bath." He looked around behind him as he asked, "Where is Meiou? Has she not finished bathing?"

Eomér was about to answer, but a shriek made the two of them turn around. They stared for a while, but a moment later, Eomér laughed and whistled. Legolas, on the other hand, just stared.

Meiou stood on top of one the tables, the men of Rohan asking for a song from her. She looked graceful and beautiful and was dressed in all glimmering white and silver, like clouds about the Moon. Her face was slightly red from being embarrassed, but she seemed to like the attention, and she just smiled at the men. As her earth brown eyes met his, she smiled more and waved at him. Legolas felt his breath leave his lungs.

Eomér left Legolas' side and went to up the table Meiou as he addressed the men. "A song from Lady Meiou then. But just one, for they have to travel to Minas Tirith at first light." He patted Meiou's hand as he said, "A song then, my lady."

"But my lord…"

But Eomér had already left her side and now jumped down the table. He cheered with his men, and as she swallowed in nervousness, he took it as a sign and raised a hand to quiet them. As the last voice silenced, Meiou opened her mouth and started to sing.

_To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,_

_The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying._

_West, west away, the round sun is falling._

_Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,_

_The voices of my people that have gone before me?_

_I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;_

_For our days are ending and our years failing._

_I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing._

_Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,_

_Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,_

_In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,_

_Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!_

The men were silent as she sang, nobody spoke, for her voice was like the singing of angels from another world. Everyone was in awe of her voice, even Legolas. When he stared at her before, it was because of her beauty. But now, he stared at her because of her magnificent vocals.

As the last of her note died off, the men cheered gratefully and loudly, that it almost felt like the hall would fall down on them. Meiou bowed at her audience, her nervousness fading, blowing them kisses. Someone had given her a wreath of Simbelmynës, and she took these gratefully, and nestled them on her hair.

Legolas continued to stare at her. Only when Eomér came to his side and pushed his chin back up to cover his mouth did he snap back from his reverie. "You are going to catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that, my friend."

Legolas drew his gaze from Meiou, a little embarrassed to be caught staring at her. He drew his mug to his lips as Eomér suddenly asked, "Do you love her, Legolas?"

The elf almost spit out his brew, but compromised the action by gulping a huge amount of ale. The suddenness of his movement made the ale move to his trachea instead of his esophagus, and he got into a coughing fit. Eomér slapped his hands repeatedly on the elf's back as he laughed, "Slowly now, dear elf. You can't let that ale miss the spot."

Legolas' coughing stopped and he said, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Meiou Linnadhiel… Linnadhiel? Doesn't that mean 'singer' in your language?"

Legolas looked a bit stunned at this revelation for a moment before answering, "Yes… you're right. Linnadhiel means 'singer' in the Elven tongue."

Eomér looked at her again, before swallowing the last of his ale and saying, "You must rest now. You have long journey before you. I shall have the horses ready for you by dawn."

Legolas turned to look at him and said, "Thank you. I am in your debt."

The king laughed, "Your debts mean nothing here." He raised his empty mug to Meiou, who was still on top of the table, looking for a way to climb down. "The only way you can repay your debt is if you rescue that elven damsel in distress and make her happy."

Legolas was quite unsure of what the king had said and made his brows furrow in a frown as he thought of his words. As the two men came to the table, they both leapt up and stood beside Meiou.

As the elf-prince came up the table beside Meiou, she turned to him and was about to smile. But his frown made her smile freeze mid-way, and concern took over the emotion in her eyes. On her other side, Eomér addressed the men.

"Our guest shall now rest." He said to the hall, "But we shall continue our celebration. The reason of our celebration is of utmost secrecy." He winked, "So let us drink and be merry while our guests rests!"

Groans of disappointment rose from the men, as they all wished that Meiou would sing some more. She could not find a way down, but she was surprised when Legolas suddenly bent over and carried her in his arms.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed, "What are you…!"

"Sedho!" He whispered vehemently. And she immediately clammed up. It was only when he had carried her to her own room that she raised her hands and pushed him away. He let go of her, and she caught herself on the floor.

"How dare you!" She cried, and her hand flew up and hit Legolas squarely on his cheek, "How dare you mistreat me like that?"

"You were like a scarlet woman on that table!" He shouted back, "Such action is not to be expected of an elf!"

"Not to be expected? Is not to be expected for a person to live her life to the fullest! To enjoy freedom and fun when the opportunity came!"

Legolas' face registered shock as she continued to speak. Her words had an effect on him, as well as the fierce determination in her eyes.

"You did not go through what I have been through." She said, her voice now lowering to a vehement whisper, "You did not know what it is like to be locked up. To be shunned by your own father, to be driven and hidden away like a leper on the streets. I lived my life hidden in the shadows of my father's cloak. And now that I saw the light of life in these men and in you and Gimli, you dare take it away from me?" She shook her head as she looked at him, "I may be immortal, but what is immortality if all you do is keep it to yourself? What is immortality if you do not share yourself to the world? What is immortality if all you could do is sit there and watch the world pass you by, while you remain unnoticed?"

His gaze dropped to the floor as she finally said, "I wish to share myself to the world, Legolas, but if it means that you shall be holding me down, then I shall travel by myself, whatever dangers come to me." She turned away from him and entered her room. She closed her door silently and locked it, leaving Legolas to stare at her door.

"She is right, you know."

Legolas turned to his right to see Gimli, his face red from all the ale he drank, but his eyes were serious and sober. He leaned on one of his axes, the one used when he was walking. He sighed and walked past his friend, leaving Gimli confused and morose as he continued to look at him.

Meiou was whispering to a horse, a beautiful mare named Morwen, when Gimli came to the stables, bearing his axe and his gear. He looked up at her as he said, "So you mean to go with us to Minas Tirith?"

She continued to tend to her horse as she said, "I will travel with you to Minas Tirith, but if Legolas continues to hinder me in my rejoice of freedom, then I shall take my leave of him."

Gimli's eyes filled with a strange emotion as he whispered, "The lad didn't mean it, Meiou. He did not mean to hurt you."

"He speaks the truth."

Both Gimli and Meiou looked up to see Legolas, holding a saddle in one of his hands and his gear in the other. She stared defiantly at him and Gimli let out a small cough and said, "I think I left something in my room. I'll be right back."

As soon as the dwarf disappeared, Legolas came to her. Something in his movement made Meiou feel a bit warm, and a soft blush came to her cheeks. She turned her back to him and tended again to her horse to hide her face from him.

She continued her chore but she stopped when she felt him stop behind her. He was so close that should she lean back a couple of inches, she would be leaning on his chest. She held her breath as she heard him lower his things to the stable floor.

"Goheno nin." He said, and she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. "I did not mean what I said. I just feel like I should protect you."

"Protect me from what?" She said, her breathing becoming short and hollow.

"From the men of Rohan. I thought that, because you were locked up, that you would be frail and defenseless. I was mistaken. Forgive me. I was wrong to think of such." She felt him shrug a bit, "I have forgotten that you saved me from a warg not six days ago."

"I'm not as frail as you think. You should well remember that." She said as she arranged her horse's saddle again.

"No… you're not."

Something in Legolas' voice stopped Meiou, mainly because he whispered those words. She felt his hand rise up, and touch her short hair. She didn't move as he continued to caress her hair. He stepped a bit closer to her, so his nose now settled near the top of her head. He smelled her scent and breathed it in deep, but Meiou turned suddenly, aiming a dagger on his neck.

Legolas looked into her earth brown eyes, which seem to be challenging him. He continued to stare at her, before smiling at her and backing up, saying, "No. You're not."

She continued to stare determinedly at him, lowering her dagger slowly, as he picked up his gear again, walked away from her and went to tend to his horse. Only when he had disappeared behind his horse did she release her breath in a longing sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached Minas Tirith after five days of traveling from Edoras. Though tired and hungry, they were immediately went to the throne of King Elessär and Queen Arwen.

"Mae govennen, Legolas Thranduilon!" Elessär cried in rejoice, embracing the elf. He looked down and embraced the dwarf too. "Gimli, son of Gloín, such wonderful sight to see you!"

The three continued on with their greetings as Meiou continued to watch King Elessär. He was a handsome man, possessing kind gray eyes and wavy brown hair underneath his silver crown. He looked strong and self-willed, and his scruffy beard seemed very endearing. And beside him was the beautiful Queen Arwen, her midnight black hair curling down her back, and her clear blue eyes watching her and her husband's friends. She noticed something poking through the queen's hair, only to see that she had pointed ears.

She pulled Legolas to her, "Legolas, you did not tell me she was an elf!"

Arwen seem to have heard her, so she came forward and smiled at her, "Eem Arwen Undomiel. Telin o Imladris."

"Estannen Meiou Linnadhiel o Mirkwood." Linnadhiel replied, and remembering her manners, bowed down to the elf-queen, "Le suilon… Arwen bereth nin…"

Arwen smiled at her as she came close to her side and raised her up, "Arise, Lady Meiou. There is no need to bow down." She mentioned to her husband, "A friend of my husband's friends are my friends also."

"Hannon lle." She said as she stood up. From that moment on, Meiou knew she liked the queen.

"Im gelir ceni ad lin. Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel." King Elessär told Gimli and Legolas, and as he turned to Meiou, he gave her a smile, "Welcome, Lady Meiou, to Minas Tirith. The city of the Kings of Men."

"Thank you, my lord." She said as Legolas stood beside her.

"We have come to visit, Aragorn, and to spend a few days." Legolas said as she mentioned to Meiou, "She has told me that my father has grown worried of me, and has been sending messengers to know of my well-being."

Elessär laughed, "Which is true, mellon nin. Your father has been sending sentries for you, but you are always on an adventure. Thrice has this man come to my court, but never seeing his objective, always left with a heavy heart."

"Which is why we have stopped by!" Gimli said as he leaned again on his axe, "I have come to rest also, for I have another journey to go to soon."

The four of them looked at Gimli, surprise registering in their faces. "Where are you to go, Gimli, without me?" Legolas asked.

"I mean no offense to you, Elf." Gimli addressed Legolas, but he looked at Meiou as he spoke again, "A young lady once told me that I should share my talents to the world, and I mean to do so." He gave her a little wink as he turned again to Aragorn. "I noticed that the doors of your city is still not repaired after the orcs broke through it, Elessär."

"I must admit that it has quite posed a problem. We recently had warg attacks because some of the enemy's creature had not all but faded." Aragorn informed them. "No blacksmith is able to handle huge doors, and I fear for my people's safety."

Gimli shrugged as he said, "Very well then… why don't we make you new doors, of mithril and steel to protect you?" The king looked at him gratefully as he continued. "My people would be more than happy to make new doors for you, King Elessär."

The king's eyes filled with gratitude as he smiled down at the dwarf. "Your help would be most welcome, my friend."

"Then I shall be off at first light." Gimli said, "Though I am weary of travel, I shall continue on for my friends."

"Then rest here a while, Gimli." Elessär said as he mentioned to his servant, "A bed, food and wine for Sir Gimli, for he is weary with travel."

"Then we shall all rest as we talk." Arwen said to Aragorn, "It has been a long time since we have spoken to the Fellowship."

"No more ale and celebrations please!" Gimli cried out in protest. "No more battles concerning ales!"

Legolas laughed, "Then I have made my point. That elves can still outscore dwarves, specially in drinking games."

Gimli and Meiou laughed as Elessär smiled at them and said, "No celebrations? I think not. A private celebration, maybe, so you may tell me of your travels and your adventures."

Gimli and Legolas nodded, but Meiou quickly shook her head, "No celebrations for me, my lord. I shall take my leave of you and rest, if you do not mind."

The dwarf was about to protest, but Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Meiou is tired, mellon nin. Some rest will do her good. Besides, we will be staying here for a while, so she may have some other time to tell her tale." He turned to the servant near Queen Arwen and said, "My lady Meiou shall rest. Please escort her to her lodgings, with King Elessär and Queen Arwen's byleave…"

"Then you shall be staying then, Legolas and Meiou?" Elessär asked the two woodland elves, "You shall be staying for a while?"

Meiou bowed, "Certainly, King Elessär. Until the messenger for Prince Legolas arrives. But for now I am weary, and am in dire need for some sleep."

"Of course, you may rest." Arwen said, "I know how wearisome it is to travel such a distance. You may tell your tale to us some other time, my woodland kin."

The servant bowed and mentioned to Meiou, and she bade them all a good night. As the doors shut closed after her, Aragorn smiled at his friends.

"Come, let us take our discussion to the dining hall."

"What do mean, you wish for me to stay here?"

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were in the dining hall, smoking _galenas _and drinking ale. Queen Arwen had already retired, so they were able to discuss some matters which concerns her not. They had finished discussing their adventures and was now on the subject of King Elessär's dilemmas for his realm. It was then that he broke the news that he wanted Legolas to stay in Ithilien, to help Faramir, the Steward and his wife, Eowyn, shield-maiden of Rohan, restore the kingdom to its former beauty.

Of course, he had also anticipated for a debate concerning this issue.

"Not for long though? You do not expect Legolas to stay there in all his immortal life." Gimli said. Legolas noticed that he was drinking his ale more slowly now.

Elessär shrugged a bit, "He may stay there for as long as he likes. But I do wish that he would stay." He leaned forward from his seat, "You are a woodland elf, Legolas. Your kin is renowned for their connection with nature, for your appreciation for all that lives and breathes and grows. I only ask for this little favor."

"Why does it take so much from me?" Legolas whispered, "It is just a simple request. I do not wish to deny you, but some curious reason I wish to reject your request." He turned to Aragorn, "Why is that, my friend?"

Elessär seemed to be a little shocked to be asked of his opinion, but he merely shook his head, "Neither do I know the answer, Legolas."

Legolas seem to sigh, but instead said, "I… shall think about your request, but for now I wish to rest. Is that alright with you, my friend?"

Elessär seem to look at him, as if he was looking for something is his face, but soon he nodded and said, "Very well. I understand. Please think of my favor."

Legolas nodded and bowed, and soon enough was out of the door.

As soon as the elf was out, Gimli and Elessär looked at each other, as though they were talking with one another through their eyes. A few seconds, they smiled, as if they had finally found out what was wrong with their elven-friend.

Legolas opened the door to their room to find Meiou looking out the balcony to the darkness on the horizon. She wore a white sleeping gown, and under the light of the torches, seemed like a pale ghost against the dark surroundings. He stood beside her and leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Your eyes are clouded. Your thoughts are beyond reaches. What ails you, Lady Meiou?"

She merely continued to stare at the horizon as she whispered, "Is that Mordor? Was Barad-dûr beyond that mountain?"

Legolas looked at the place she was staring and immediately knew and recognized the mountains she saw, "Mae… those mountains are the Ephel Dúath… the Mountain of Shadow. Beyond that was Orodruin and Barad-dûr, which was once the realm of Morgoth and Sauron. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer for a while, and Legolas continued to stare at her. A few minutes later, she spoke again. "Legolas, during your adventures and your battles, did you find anything beautiful?"

He was puzzled for a while, but he answered. "The beauty I saw during the war was the hearts of Men. The hearts of Men were beautiful for their courage, for their hope, for their bravery. When it seemed like all hope was lost, they rose up and challenged the Enemy head on. Of course, the hearts of the Hobbits were the greatest beauty of all." He smiled to himself, "They were rather small creatures, but their bravery surpassed the courage of Men… their wisdom surpassed one of the Wise wizards of Middle Earth… and their appreciation to all that was green and good surpassed the Elves. They are rather strange folk, but their hearts… their hearts are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen during the War."

Legolas finished his explanation, and when he looked at Meiou, something in her made him stare at her. There was a calm expression on her face, as if all anger in her has been driven away. The night wind blew hard, and her short, midnight black hair drifted all around her face. Her earth brown eyes seemed black in the darkness of the night. The effects of the night gave her an almost haunting look, but the expression on her face made her look like an angel.

He straightened and looked into her eyes, and it had the reflection of star lights in them that made it beautiful. He raised a hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face, some of his fingernails catching on some of her hair. He whispered, "Meiou …"

"Legolas… does beauty always have to be physical? Is beauty of the face more important than anything?"

"No, Meiou. Beauty doesn't always have to be seen." He whispered, "Ever since the war, I have learned that. True beauty lies in the heart. It lies in your soul and in your heart, never in your face…"

She smiled and looked out at the horizon, "So you say. So beauty comes from the heart, hmm…?" She looked a bit sad as she stared up at Legolas again, "Then why was my father like that? Why does my father act like I was the most horrid creature in Middle Earth?"

Legolas looked at her eyes again, and for a moment he felt her pain. He raised his hand and ran it down the top of her head down the back of her head, caressing her hair. She looked out the darkness again, and he noticed that tears now fell down her eyes.

"I wish to forgive him." She sobbed now, and Legolas ran his hand down her back in an effort to calm her, "I wish to forgive him for all the decades of torment I received from him. I wish to forgive him for all those years he brought me pain and strife. I wish to forgive him for being ashamed of me, when there was nothing to be ashamed of but my face and body. I wish to forgive him, Legolas, but I can't. It hurt too much. What kind of parent would be ashamed of his own flesh and blood? Why can't he see me, really see me, behind this…what he called… orc face?" She let out a really pained sob as she finally asked, "Why is it that I wish for death over a simple thing such as a physical beauty? Is there really nothing I could be proud of? Do I not have anything beautiful in me?"

Her last question provoked something in Legolas, and he quickly grabbed her and held her close to his heart. Being enraged and sad made Meiou cling to him as she cried her eyes out, her hands reaching behind him. He embraced her as he said with great fervor, "No, do not wish for death like so, Meiou. There is beauty in you, but your father cannot see it."

"What beauty do I have, Legolas, that he cannot see? Can a father really be that blind to not see his own daughter?" Meiou asked under the shelter of his arms.

He waited her to calm down a bit, and as her cries reduced to small hiccups of sobs, he raised her face up to him and with great tenderness, whispered, "You do have beauty in you, Meiou. It lies in your heart and your voice. You have such strength that you yourself never thought existed. Did you really think that it is your face that matters to everyone? Lau… it is your heart that shows people what you are. It is your courage, your will to live and escape, your strength to make it despite of it all, that is beautiful.. Do not wish for death, Meiou, for if you die, your father will never really know how beautiful your heart is… as it is to me."

Legolas felt Meiou stiffen in his arms before slowly separating herself from him a bit. She looked up at him and asked, "You… you find my heart beautiful?"

He didn't know what to say to her. And for once he was lost for words. It seemed like an eternity before he finally said the truth he had been keeping to himself…

"I find all of you beautiful, Meiou…"

Was it the truth in his eyes? The warmth of his body? The gentleness of his voice? She did not know. But something about him made her lose all sense of thought as she raised herself up close to him and brought her lips to him. As their lips met, she felt him stiffen, and knew immediately that she did something wrong. She drew herself away and looked up at him to see him with a shocked expression in his face. She turned away from him as she said, "Gohenon nin… what I did was not proper…"

But before she could finish her apology, Legolas pulled her to face him again and holding her face with both of his long, slender hands, he whispered, "Ú-moe edaved, Meiou meleth nin…"

She stared up at him as he said these words, and almost instantly knew that he spoke the truth. She held on to him as Legolas tightened his embrace again, bring her close to his chest, where she heard every single strong beat of his heart. He heaved a deep sigh, smelling her hair that smelt of elanors in the evening air, "Meiou…" he whispered, "Gerich… veleth nin…"

Meiou smiled to herself, "Legolas o Mirkwood… Le hannon ten nilda nin…" She looked up at him, her lips an inch to his, and she whispered, "Le anon veleth nin."

His green eyes lit up in the darkness, and his smile made her heart race even more. He kissed her again, and as much as she wished to kiss him and hold him more, she knew that she shouldn't. But then she realized that they had the eternity of their lives to share, and the thought comforted her. She knew at once, that she was being loved, purely, innocently and truthfully… and she was glad she had that feeling with Legolas.


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed since that fateful night on the balcony, and with King Elessär request, they remained in Ithilien with Faramir and Eowyn. Meiou was glad for the company, mainly because like her and Legolas, the two were quite a happy couple, and their realm was on its way to mending from the damages they received during the War of the Ring.

Meiou found companionship in Queen Eowyn, because the two of them were strong women, who refused to be held down by duty nor tradition. Every morning, the two women shared stories and lessons, often going out and riding with their horses. In each other, they found a confidante, a sister, and a friend, which both women loved.

Also in Faramir, Legolas found the temporary brother. Since Gimli had left, Legolas seemed a bit distant with the other men except Elessär, and Faramir, who longed to befriend the elf, slowly did so. Their friendship grew, and they both enjoyed the company, for the moment Eowyn met Meiou, he had lost the woman who was always by his side.

But even if the two couples were separated by day, by night they had each other. After dinner, Faramir and Eowyn would go to their own room, and Meiou and Legolas would go to theirs. Legolas was very enthralled by Meiou's voice, that each night he would ask her to sing something for him. And Meiou, after singing to Legolas, would ask him to read her something from one of the city's books, for she envied his grace and gentle tone of voice. And when they slept, they were in each others arms, listening to each others breathing until they fell asleep.

For a month, Meiou and Legolas' life had been easy. Legolas showed the people of Ithilien to take care of their city's beauty, and Meiou had the pleasure of teaching the people the beauty of music and voice. Soon, Ithilien became the envy of all the kingdoms, for it was beautiful and musical as it had once been, long before Sauron's war.

That day, Meiou was riding beside Eowyn, when her elven ears caught a familiar voice in the air.

"_Meiou…Meiou Linnadhiel… navaer… selde meleth nin…"_

She felt herself falling amidst the whispers of the wind, and before she knew she had let go of the reins and had fallen off her horse. For a moment, she heard the voice again, before everything turned into darkness.

"_Meiou…Meiou… wake up… please…"_

Meiou gingerly opened her eyes to see Legolas, peering over at her worriedly. He held a small cloth on her forehead, bathing her face with cold water and the essence of _athelas_. Behind him, she noticed Faramir and Eowyn was looking worriedly at her. She felt her face blush as she asked meekly, "You… saw me fall off my horse…?"

Faramir's eyes smiled down at her as Eowyn smiled and released a sigh of relief, "You had us worried, Lady Meiou. We thought that you had broken your neck. Legolas almost flew to get where you were."

"What happened, Meiou? What made you fall?" Eowyn asked, as she took the basin near her and filled it again with the _athelas_-water concoction.

She raised her hand to her head in confusion, "I do not know… but I know her voice…" As she heard voice in her head again, she suddenly remembered it. "Oh dear Eru…"

Legolas almost fell off the bed as Meiou suddenly staggered out of bed, looking for her clothes around her. As she pulled on her gown and cloak, she quickly ran out of the room, her steps a bit swayed. She rushed out the castle of Osgiliath and ran to the stables.

"Meiou!" Legolas shouted as he watched her stumble around looking for Morwen's bridle and saddle, "What are you doing!"

"I must leave, right now." She said, as she buckled the gear to her horse, "I must head for Mirkwood at once." She looked directly at him as she said, "I must leave you…"

Legolas' eyes widened in confusion as she rose herself up and rode the mare. "I do not understand! Why must you leave so suddenly? Why can't you wait for me?"

"Because I can't!" Meiou cried as her horse reared.

He stood there, confused as he whispered, "A im ú-'erin veleth lîn, Meiou?"

She looked at him from her horse, her earth brown eyes filled with tears as she reached down touched his cheek, "Gerich meleth nîn, Legolas. Goheno nin… Dan, ú-'eveditham…" She bent down and kissed him hard before reining her horse again and whispering, "Noro leem, Morwen, Noro leem…"

The mare reared up high and galloped off. Legolas, seemingly stunned by Meiou's kiss, snapped to himself and tried to catch up with the galloping horse, calling out her name. But she had faded off to the horizon, and the elven prince was left, looking confused.

As he walked towards Faramir and Eowyn, the two had strange expressions on their faces. It was only when Faramir pulled a harness with a pure white horse at its end that he understood his meaning.


	7. Chapter 7

"I cannot let you enter, Lady Meiou."

Meiou frowned, staring at the two guards defiantly. She looked at their gray- eyes angrily as she said, "I rode here for days, never resting, never stopping. And this is what you do to me? Lau, I will not let my quest be denied as such. Allow me to enter at once! Or else…"

"Or else what, _Selde?_"

She looked behind the two guards to see her father making his way to her. He had aged greatly, but looked like he aged because of grief rather than time.

"Ada, Let me enter." She pleaded, "Let me see mother, please…"

The elf frowned and growled at her, "You left her here to go off in some fool-hardy adventure, letting her waste away in grief from her loss of a daughter, and you dare tell me to let you enter?" He shook his head as he grinned evilly at her, "No, I shall not let you enter. In fact, I order you to leave. Leave me to grieve for the loss of a wife…"

"You did not love her!" She screamed at him

"Yes I did!" Her father screamed back, and Meiou was a little shocked with his answer, "I loved your mother far more than you can ever imagine! You think I would hit her for the world! When did you see my hand fall on her body? When!"

She tried to think, and as she thought more, she realized he was right. Even if he beat her, he never laid a hand on her mother. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the man continued.

"I loved your mother. I loved her, even if she bore you…" He grimaced, "The child of an orc…"

His words hurt, and she asked angrily, "Why do you detest me so? What have I done to you that you displeasure so much to cast me out as such and treat me like a worthless creature?"

"It is not of what you have done or what you are, it was of what happened before, isn't that right, Lord Locien?

Meiou, her father and the two guards looked behind her to see Legolas, dressed in silver wearing a crown and a white-silver cloak. The two guards bowed down low to him, but his father simply looked at him loftily and said, "Man le! How dare you interrupt the private discussion between a father and his daughter!"

But Legolas simply looked at Meiou and whispered to her, "Go inside and see to your mother, Meiou. I shall take care of this."

"The gall of this boy!" Her father yelled, "How dare you! Under whose order are you following?"

Legolas scowled at him, "I am Legolas Thranduilon, Prince of Mirkwood. King Tharanduil is my father, that this woman my fiancé! My orders are absolute. Disregard for my word is punishable by death!"

Her father merely gawked at him at his revelation, and Meiou, hearing the second sentence in his introduction, said, "Legolas, what are you…?"

"I have told you to go to your mother, Lady Meiou." Legolas said, still staring her father down with a regal gaze. "I have to have some words with your father."

Though she was a little surprised by Legolas words, she did what she was told and ran inside. Legolas stared the man down as Lord Locien seethed.

"I do not care if you're the son of the king." He said with venom in his voice, "You know better than to interfere with a family's personal affairs."

Legolas' eyebrow rose, "I have a right to interfere, specially if my wife-to-be is concerned."

"Whoever gave you the permission to take my daughter for yourself?" Locien seethed again, "What you're doing is an outrage and a scandal."

"If there was one thing your child has taught me, lord, it is that immortality is useless when not shared and when not used for good." Legolas rose his chin a notch higher, "I wish to share my talents and immortality with the people of Ithilien, and with Meiou."

"She is my child!" Lord Locien screamed finally, "You have no right to take her!"

"Nor you have the right to keep her." Legolas replied calmly, "Life is free. No matter what race you are, the Iluvatar made it a rule in itself that the life he gave us is to be lived without restrictions. You violated this rule the moment you locked your daughter in that tower. She made a way for herself to be free of you. And now that she has, you have not the right to take her back."

"I will not risk her ruin by living in the open like this." Locien said, his stance a little wide now as if threatening Legolas.

The elven prince's eyebrow raised. "Like what had happened to your first wife?"

The older elf scowled, "How did you know that?"

Legolas' face seem to lose all emotion from it as he watched Locien, "My father knew you well, Lord Locien. I know also that Meiou is not even of five hundred years of age." He continued to watch the man as he walked around him, "You had a wife before Meiou's mother, who fell in love with one of the Dunedain Rangers. But when the ranger left your wife, she left you, and went off into the world to find him. And instead of finding him, she found death in the hands of evil men."

Locien remained where he is, but Legolas knew he was seething mad and was listening intently to him. He stopped walking around the lord and stared at him. "Is that why you kept Meiou? Were you afraid that she would find love in a mortal man and leave, like your first wife did? It was never an issue of her face that scared you, wasn't it? It was her heart, her strong will and her courage that made you so scared that you faced her with anger and lies and punishment."

Locien's head bowed, and a minute later, the elf let out a silent snort. He raised his gray eyes to Legolas and he saw that he was crying. "I was angry." The man managed to sob out, "I loved my first wife so much. Her loss was too much for me. I did not wish to lose anyone anymore. Meiou… was so strong. I did not know where she got it. I feared that if I lost her like my first wife, that I would never get over it. And now I am losing a wife again, and I do not wish Meiou to be gone as well."

Legolas watched the old elf cry, but a minute later he raised a hand and placed it unto his shoulder, "You lost your child's heart the moment you locked her and hit her with your bare hands, but by your words can you redeem yourself." He nodded towards the house, "She is within, but she will not know what you truly want to say until you say them yourself. You wish for forgiveness. She is willing to forgive. I cannot think of anything bad that could come from such an equation…"

Locien looked up at Legolas and wiping his eyes, asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Meiou's heart needs mending. But it is not I who could mend it." Legolas simply answered.

The older elf nodded as bit and looked up the tower, before walking into his doors to talk to his child.

"Amil, I am here. Please hold on…"

Meiou watched her mother's gray eyes open slightly. As the woman saw her, her dry mouth opened up for a smile, the pale skin on her face seemingly lighting up.

"My child…" She said weakly, "You have returned…"

Meiou's brown eyes filled with tears as she grasped her mother's hand and held it close to her face, "I am here, Mother. There is no need to be sick anymore. I shall take care of you now."

"Forgive me, child, but I am beyond mending." Her mother whispered, "I waited for you as long as I can, and now I wish to rest and be with our ancestors."

"Mother, please…" Meiou cried silently, "Do not give up hope."

"My hope is all but faded, Meiou. I still have hope. I hope to see you before I die. I hope that you would reconcile with your father. I hope that you will have a good life." She smiled at her, "I always had hope, Meiou. Nothing could take my hope for a brighter future for you."

"Well, I am here, so one of your hopes came true." Meiou said with a weak smile, "But I guess the hope for a reconciliation is out of the question."

"I do not think so."

Meiou turned to look at the doorway to see her father, looking a bit teary-eyed but smiling at the two of them. For a moment, it calmed Meiou, since she has never seen him smile at her before. She swallowed as he started walking towards her.

"Avo 'osto, Meiou. I will not hurt you." Her father said, "I only wish to speak with you. Please, sit down by your mother. I wish for her to witness something."

Not trusting her voice, she sat down by her mother's bed and waited for her father to settle himself on his wife's bed. She swallowed again, "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"This." Said Lord Locien, and he came forward suddenly and embraced Meiou. The breath in her lungs got knocked out by the power of her father's embrace, and tears sprang to her eyes when she realized what he was doing.

"Goheno nin, selde." He said, "Forgive for everything I have done, for everything I had said. I promise you now that my hand shall never fall on you again, nor my words be full of wrath and anger. I was wrong to think that keeping you locked in a tower would rectify my mistake. I see that now. Forgive me. Forgive this old elf who comes to you now in hopes of having his daughter again."

Meiou didn't quite understand what had happened, but when she realized that her father crying on her shoulder, she let out a loud sob and buried her face on his shoulder, "Atar, Ú-moe edaved. I forgive you now. I have long forgiven you."

Her mother smiled as she watched her husband and child embrace in front of her. She raised a hand to them, and they turned to her, and as their eyes met, they all laughed in delight and embraced each other. But Locien let them go and said, "There is also something else I wish for your mother to witness."

"What is it, lord?" Meiou's mother asked him.

"You said that you hoped that our daughter will have a bright future ahead of her." Locien said, "Then I, as her father, am giving her one." He turned to Meiou, who looked bewildered at her father's words. "Legolas has asked me for your hand, and I accepted."

"What!" Meiou said, a little shocked, but there was glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, I have agreed to make you Legolas' wife." Locien said, through his own tears of happiness. "And your mother and I shall be moving to Ithilien with you." He turned to his wife and said tenderly, "So rest now, wife. We have to travel to Ithilien for your child's wedding to the crowned prince of Mirkwood."

Her mother laughed, and the effect was astounding. Her pale face flushed with happiness, and the sickly circles under her eyes faded. It was a magical transformation, which made the husband and child happy again. Meiou immediately hugged her parent's again, for now she knew that they will never be ashamed of her again.

Legolas continued to stare up at the trees of Mirkwood when an elderly elf stood beside him. He smiled at the old timer and said, "Mae govannen, Atar."

Thranduil looked at his son with a strange look on his face before saying, "If you wish to leave for Ithilien, then do as you will."

The Prince of Mirkwood looked at him incredulously, "You have been asking for me for years, atar! Is this all you wanted to tell me? What of all those messengers you sent for?"

Thranduil laughed at look on his son's face, "I sent those messengers to tell you that you may stay here in Middle Earth for as long as you wish, son, and not because I wanted you to come home." He shrugged as he continued, "I shall be leaving for the Gray Havens when all things have been accounted for. I am sorry to say that I will not be at your wedding with Lady Meiou."

Legolas looked at him, "Where did you hear such words?"

He laughed again, "I am your father, Legolas. It is only fitting that a parent knows what his child is doing."

Father and son laughed together for a while, and Legolas said, "Yes, I suppose you should know about that."

Thranduil looked at his son, "You did the right thing, Legolas. You brought the pieces of a broken family, and you mended them again. You brought peace to the world of Men, and now, you brought peace to the heart of a family friend." He beamed as he placed a hand on his shoulder, " I am proud of you, my son."

Legolas stared hard at his father, before giving him a smile and saying, "Hannon lle, atar…"

The older elf nodded as he finally said, "I wish you and Meiou happiness in your marriage."

Legolas nodded, and he watched the older elf walk away from him. As he watched his father fade away through the mist, Legolas remembered that this may be the last time he would ever see his father. But then again, something in his heart told him that there may be a time when he'd see that man again.

Meiou was leaning against the balcony of her tower again, watching the elves below her getting ready for travel. Just a few months ago, she hated every one of them, she hated their beauty and their grace. And now as she watched them, she realized her fury was gone, and that it was replaced by this strange feeling of happiness and relief. She knew that it was brought about by her father. But still, something in her heart seemed empty, and she knew what it was.

"You left so suddenly. Why didn't you tell me your reason?"

Meiou looked behind her to see Legolas striding gracefully towards her. Something about the grace way he moved made her breathing a bit shallow, so she took a deep breath before answering, "I thought that I will never be able to see you again. I feared that losing my mother would cause me to stay at home. I feared that my father's tyranny would get a hold of me again."

"And did it?" Legolas asked as he stopped and leaned against the railing with his back. A strange look of smug satisfaction can be seen in his face, and Meiou smiled at him.

"No, it didn't." She answered, "For some strange reason, my father asked for forgiveness. And I gave it to him." She took in a deep breath and watched the forest again as she whispered, "My heart has never felt lighter in ages. I feel like singing to the world. But something still doesn't feel right." She shrugged as she said, "Well, I'll never know until I get home, I guess…"

Legolas stood up suddenly and asked, "I thought this was your home."

She laughed at the look on his face, "Yes, this is. But this is my parent's home." A mischievous look got into her eyes as she moved closer to Legolas, "And as much as I want to stay with them, I have my own home to stay to… in Ithilien."

The elf smiled at her as he shyly scratched his head, "I guess you found out my plan."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "You're practically shouting it to the world. My parents know about it. And from what I have heard, your father, King Thranduil, has allowed it already." She shook her head, "But there is something I wish to know."

"Ask away, Meiou."

She gave him a devilish grin, "Why is it that you've already asked for my hand from my parents, when you haven't even asked me how I feel about all this?"

Legolas stared at her, a bit dumb-founded, then he answered, "I do not know. I fear it's because I wanted to help you with your family first." He looked into her earthen eyes as he continued to explain. "I remember you told me that you wanted to forgive your father. I thought that your heart won't let anyone in unless you have forgiven your past and your father."

"And I think you are quite right." Meiou answered as she looked out to the forest again. "My heart was broken the moment my father hit me. I feared loving someone, because I was afraid that they might treat me like my father before. Finally seeing my father for what he is now truly healed my heart. I feel like I could love anyone now." She looked at him with honestly as she whispered, "Including you."

Legolas stopped moving for a second, before slowly turning to her. "Does this mean… what I think it means?"

She laughed at his look, before she came closer and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Let us go home to Ithilien, Legolas…"


	8. Chapter 8

"So in this moment, I pronounce these Elves husband and wife. May your marriage be wreathed with happiness, and may your eternal lives endure whatever trials and tribulations Fate may place upon your road. Cuio mae! Veleth mae! A no i brestanneth anirach tirad vi amar!"

Meiou beamed happily at the King of Gondor, and she got a smile in return. She turned to head to her right, just as a pair of hands raised her silver veil off her face.

As the fabric lifted, the handsome, smiling face of the Mirkwood prince greeted her vision. She grinned, visibly happy in their union. Legolas grinned at her too, and with a jovial voice and a small shrug, he indicated the audience, "I guess I can kiss the bride now, can I?"

She didn't get the chance to answer, mainly because she was still smiling and that Legolas already bent down to give her the kiss she had been longing for.

The cheers of the people and the Elves of Ithilien deafened them, but they were happy. As they turned to face the city as husband and wife, Meiou could not resist but look at the throng of people.

The first people she saw was her parents, beaming with happiness, and both had tears in their eyes. She blew a soft kiss to them, and they sent her one of their own. She couldn't help but smile at her mother's youthful glow and her father's softer and kinder features.

Beside them were the two rulers of Ithilien, Faramir and Eowyn. She could see that they were grinning at them from ear to ear, clapping exuberantly. Meiou made eye contact with Eowyn, and she winked and made a mime of drinking something. She laughed and nodded.

Gimli sat beside Eowyn, his dwarven kin a few seats behind him. He laughed at them as he clapped, wiping a few tears of joy from his eyes. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss also, in which he mimed catching it in mid-air and slapping it on his face. She laughed again as she waved.

Slowly, lest she would step on her own train, Meiou went down the stairs to her friends and family. The moment her foot laid on the last step, a voice behind her whispered closely to her ear, "Your dress is wonderful, Lady Meiou."

She turned around to see the round face of Eomer, smiling greatly at her. She embraced him for a moment before saying, "I am glad you are here."

"And I am glad you are wearing Eowyn's dress." He remarked, looking down at her from head to toe. "Although I do not believe I have seen this train before."

"My ingenuity." They both looked to see Eowyn standing before Meiou, holding a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. "She told me before how much she loved the dress. I have been sewing the dress ever since she left for Mirkwood."

Beside her, Legolas laughed, "You should have been an Elf, Eowyn… your Foresight would certainly outmatch that of Elrond's."

Both Meiou and Eowyn laughed, and soon Gimli thrust himself towards his two friends, knocking the others around their knees.

"Sir Gimli!" Meiou exclaimed, and she bent down and kissed the dwarf on his forehead, "I am glad you made it."

Gimli blushed scarlet from Meiou's kiss, but he simply explained, "The door for Minas Tirith finished early. We brought the it here slowly, as we had enough time." He laughed suddenly, "We would've seen you earlier, Lady Meiou, but we fear that Legolas'…" He smirked suddenly, "obsession kept you from us."

Meiou laughed as she hugged her husband, who hugged her back with such ferocity that it made her dizzy with happiness. "Obsession isn't so bad, is it?"

The dwarf laughed again, "I guess it isn't."

"Enough talk." Aragorn said, he and Arwen came up behind them. "To the dining hall! Our conversations can be discussed there!" All of them laughed in accordance to the King of Gondors' wishes, and all of them trooped towards the doors of the castle.

But before they reached the door, a small voice came from somewhere around Meiou and Legolas' knees. They both looked down, and Meiou's face softened at the sight.

Just around their knees were the three of the four hobbits of the Shire, garbed obviously in their best frocks. One of them, a chubby one, whom Meiou had learned to be a Ringbearer named Samwise Gamgee, wore a fine coat of Elven gray and a brooch of Lothlorien with his Hobbiton trousers, shirt and vest. Beside him, his seemingly mischievous face grinning up at them, Peregrin Took wore his Gondor armor, a token given to him by Faramir during his days of being a Guard of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. And lastly, Meriadock Brandybuck, smiling up at Meiou with awe in his face, wore an overcoat with the emblem of Rohan, a kingly gift given to him by Eomer for his services as the Esquire of Rohan for the late King Theoden.

"Ah! Finally!" Pippin piped up the moment Legolas stopped greeting them with handshakes, "You've married! We've been waiting a long time for this."

"Have you?" Legolas' head cocked to the side as he gazed at him friends.

"Why, certainly!" Sam nodded, "Mister Frodo has been thinking of what's to become of you. He's been thinking about marrying to, just to settle down. But he wasn't able to… if you know what I'm saying…"

Sam's face glazed with sadness for a while, and Meiou knew that his sadness was caused by Frodo's abrupt leaving to the Undying Lands. She bowed down a bit and placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. She smiled as the scarred hobbit looked at her, "I was not able to meet Frodo the Nine-fingered Ringbearer, but if he was here, I would've told him what I will tell you now…"

"Which is?" Pippin inquired.

"I will take care of Legolas, I will take care of him as a wife, as a woman and as a friend. I will bring him happiness in his life, to make up for everything he has endured." She smiled at the three, "You have nothing to worry about, my dear brave hobbits."

The three smiled and blushed, and it was Merry who finally spoke. "You comfort us with your words, Lady Meiou." And to Meiou's surprise, he suddenly blushed scarlet, "Legolas is very lucky to have married such a gentle, beautiful lady like you."

In her peripheral vision, Meiou saw Legolas beam with pride and blush at the compliment. She bent down and kissed the three hobbits at their foreheads, making Merry blush a bit more. She smiled at them, "I believe it is I who is lucky, to having met three of the bravest creatures that ever walked Ennorath…"

The three beamed at her proudly, and they bowed down low before them as they made their way into the castle. Meiou was about to follow them, when Legolas' arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards one of the pillars.

Legolas smiled at her, as his arms snaked around her waist, "You mean what you say to them, woman, or else I shall…"

Meiou raised her chin up defiantly, but her mischievous grin defied her look of rebellion, "You shall what, sir? What dire punishment shall you bestow on me for breaking my vow of marriage to you?"

He grinned as he leaned forward threateningly, "Or else you shall be for ever tied to my bed."

Her face suddenly looked frightened. But a minute later, she grinned and said, "Well… that sounds like a very enjoying punishment. Would you like to 'punish' me later? After the marriage feast?"

Legolas laughed loudly. But as he looked down at Meiou again, he couldn't help but admire her again. He raised a hand to caress her hair under the veil when a thought came.

_She says she's not beautiful, but now that I have her and married her, I feel as if not a single thing in Ennorath could ever surpass her beauty…_

"Legolas?"

He snapped out of his reverie and smiled at her. He lowered his lips on hers, quieting her, before grinning at her again and nodding towards the dining hall.

"Come on, let's get this wedding feast over with so I can 'punish' you already."

The End - !


End file.
